The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a liquid to a surface. The use of rollers is known for delivery of paint, cleaning solutions, and various protective coatings to various surfaces, such as walls, automobile bodies and other structure to which one wishes to apply the aforementioned products. As is well known, the most general use of rollers for this purpose involves dipping the exterior surface of the roller, typically comprising an absorbent outer surface, into a pan of liquid and then lifting the roller from the pan and applying it to the surface to which the liquid is to be applied. However, as known by the users of this type of roller, the liquid often drips off of the roller onto either the user, the floor and/or other objects or surfaces which are not intended to have the liquid applied. Moreover, the repeated action of dipping the roller into the pan to obtain additional liquid can be tiring to the user, particularly if the user has to step down from a ladder or step-stool to dip the roller.
Various devices have been disclosed for delivery of a liquid to a roller, thereby eliminating the need to dip the roller into a pan. However, many of these devices are complicated, requiring a large number of parts. This characteristic makes the devices expensive to manufacture, and therefore costly to the consumer. The large number of parts can also make the devices prone to mechanical failure. The present invention addresses these needs.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for applying a liquid to a surface.
One embodiment of the disclosed apparatus comprises a liquid roller comprising a roller member comprising a cylindrical body having a first side, a second side, an outer application surface and an inside surface. The inside surface comprises a continuous groove extending about the inside circumference. In one embodiment, the groove has a starting point adjacent to the first side, the groove trending toward the second side as it extends around the first half of the circumference and trending toward the first side as it extends around the second half of the circumference whereon the groove meets the starting point. A follower rides in the groove. A piston arm is connected to the follower. The piston arm is connected on its other end to a piston. A cylinder encloses the piston. A liquid supply means is hydraulically connected to the cylinder by liquid conducing means. Liquid dispersion means disperse the liquid from the cylinder to the outer application surface. An axle extends axially through the center of the roller member. A handle member is attached to the axle.
A method of applying a liquid to a surface is also disclosed utilizing the embodiments disclosed herein.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.